The present invention relates to a method for establishing a connection between a stationary subscriber connected to a telephone system and a mobile subscriber equipped with a radio receiver, wherein the stationary subscriber dials a call center connected with the telephone system and supplies the subscriber number of the desired mobile subscriber, the call center relays the desired subscriber number to a ground radio station from where it is directionally transmitted to a satellite which retransmits the desired subscriber number to the ground, and finally the radio receiver of the desired mobile subscriber, after receiving its own subscriber number, emits an alarm signal to the mobile subscriber. The present invention also relates to a system for implementing the above method.
A method of the above type is described in an article by R. E. Anderson et al, entitled, "Satellite Aided Mobile Telephone System", PROCEEDINGS OF THE NATIONAL ELECTRONIC CONFERENCE, Volume 33, October 29-31, 1979, pages 432-437, and in particular on page 435, left-hand column, to right-hand column, line 3. This article proposes to have the mobile radio receiver receive the call intended for it, i.e. its subscriber number, directly from a satellite, which retransmits it covering an entire area. With regard to exchange engineering, this is the simplest solution. However, this solution requires high expenditures for the radio receivers and/or the satellite. That is, the radio receivers must be equipped with highly sensitive antennas suitable for satellite reception and with input amplifiers, and/or the satellite must have a high transmitting power. If the radio receivers are portable pocket call receivers, such requirements are difficult to meet.